Lock Up's Daughter
by Against-The-World-in-Every-Way
Summary: Lock Ups, better known as Lyle Bolton, has a daughter that no one knows about. And that's how he likes it. What would happen if she got out of his cover. It might be a bit of a problem, especially if she runs into Bruce Wayne, and falls for some of the men that he's locked up.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer!

I do not own a thing, although I do own Lydia. So ha! Haha, I hope you enjoy Lock Downs Daughter!

**LYDIA'S POV**

I heard the door upstairs close, meaning Lyle Bolton had left for work at Arkham Asylum.

I glared at the doors up the stairs that was all the way across the room.

I looked up and grabbed the chains and pulled myself higher, I collected a pin I had stuck in my shirt. I dropped the chains and winced as the cuffs cut into my wrists. "Ow." I muttered shortly. I moved the pin into the key hole, and jiggled it around "Damn it…where is it!" in each of his locks there was always a weak point that I don't think even he noticed. It was so small it was easy to miss and very hard to find. Luckily I found it, the pin slipped in and I jiggled it around a bit more and the cuff came undone. I grabbed the chain at the last minute with my still cuffed hand so I wouldn't hurt my wrist anymore. I found the small weak point again and the other cuff came undone. I dropped to the ground and kneeled to the ground to get the cuffs off my ankles.

I stretched and rubbed my wrists than looked to the floor and glared at it. I pulled some little metal trinkets I found on my last time out, out of my pocket and tossed them. The metal attracted the electricity and cleared little holes in the field. I backed to the wall than ran, jumping and landing with one foot in the small hole in the field. I flipped, twisted and jumped till I finally made it to the other side of the room.

Instead of moving straight up the stairs I grabbed the railing and climbed on the outer part of the staircase. I had to climb with my toes on the outer edge because Lyle had rigged the staircase with motion detectors that just couldn't reach the very edge. I remembered the first couple of times I tried to escape and I had made the mistake of just climbing the stairs…and it had been while he was home. He had beaten me senseless. I couldn't feel my stomach for a week from how hard he had hit it. While thinking of the mishap, my foot slipped and I almost fell to the electrified floor I gulped and held tighter to the railing than making sure I had my footing I continued to climb. On the left step I pulled myself under the railing and carefully onto the small landing before the door.

I sighed in relief as I turned the knob and pushed the door. But it only pushed so far. I looked through the crack, the jerk had put one of the large chairs in the way of the door. I growled and pushed the door…it caused I slight panic attack when I pushed and fell back a bit, I almost lost my grip on the knob and on the stair. I breathed deeply and pushed again, till finally I had the door pushed open enough. I ducked under the door knob and pushed the door closed, than the chair back into place.

"I may be scum of the world. But you're an idiot if you think you can trap and hold me!" I muttered to myself.

I went up to my room, I called it that but only some clothing and books resided up here. I pulled on my favorite outfit white long sleeve button up shirt with puffed sleeves and ruffle collar, black news boy cap, black short overalls with big silver buttons, thigh high white socks and small black doll wedge boots. I pushed some of my books away from an old floor board and pulled it out, inside the small hole was an old jewelry box. It used to belong to my mother. It used to be full of beautiful and extravagant jewelry.

But when mother left, she took all that was of value

…except me.

I sighed, I couldn't really blame her. Without my knowing he had been beating her…like he was doing to me now.

I sighed again, maybe I could blame her…but I really didn't want to. When I found the loose floor board the jewelry box was there and inside was the only piece of jewelry I owned. It was a golden locket with a picture from when I was three. Lyle had me own his lap and my mother was behind him with her arms around his shoulders. We were all smiling and we really looked like a family. I sometimes wished it was like that now a days.

I pulled it on and clicked it around my neck, than looked around. I grabbed my old beat up messenger bag and stuffed in some of my torn books and the jewelry box. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and ran for the front door.

I was free, at least for now.

Lyle always had a knack for finding me.

I was running around the city…and completely enjoying it.

I was walking around looking at all that had changed from the last time I had been able to escape. However I wasn't paying attention. I ran right into a man with black hair and blue eyes, and he was very muscular.

"Oof!" I said cringing and fell onto my butt, my bag ripped and my books went everywhere. "Miss are you alright?" I groaned and looked up. It was a man that everyone in the city knew, even me and I was living in the basement of Lyles two story apartment, it was Bruce Wayne.

"Oh! Mister Wayne. I'm so sorry!" I said scrambling for my books

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going…I didn't mean to run into you." He smiled and picked up the last of my books.

"It's quite alright miss. I'm sorry about your bag." I looked up

"Oh this old thing? I've had to stitch it up a lot…it's nothing to worry about." He handed me my last book

"Why don't I buy you a new back as an apology?" My eyes widened

"Oh no, Mister Wayne, I couldn't allow it. It wasn't even your fault." He smiled

"I insist." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to a large car. An older man was holding the door open. I sighed and followed him into the car realizing he wasn't going to let up. The car stopped at a high end clothing store, and my eyes widened.

"Oh Mister Wayne, I don't want you to go to this much trouble, why don't we just go to a Gotham-Mart of something?" he smiled and led me out of the car "Nonsense." I sighed and sorta slumped, I was so out of my element here. I was getting undermined looks from everyone in the store as I followed closely behind Mister Wayne.

"So miss, what's your name?" I looked up and saw he was looking through high end messenger bags

"Oh um…my names Lydia Bolton." He quickly looked over at me

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Lyle Bolton would you?" I sighed

"Why yes I am. Although I wish I wasn't." I said muttering the last part. I think he heard it anyway. He made me pick a bag out, paid for it, and then took me for food. It was another high end place and again I felt out of place. I was slouched down and kept relatively quiet.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." Said Wayne as he shoved a bit of pasta into his mouth. He had ordered Chicken Alfredo and it was delicious but I felt so uncomfortable.

"Um well. I'm 20 years old. When I was younger my mother ran out on me. And I live with Lyle." I sipped on my water

"Why do you call your father Lyle?" I looked down and quickly stuffed my face, after swallowing I sighed

"I don't really like talking about it." Wayne put his hand comfortingly on my wrist but that did nothing but irritate the wounds on my wrist. I winced and then prayed that Wayne didn't see.

**BRUCES'S POV**

Lydia was acting strange.

She was keeping quiet, and no matter how hard I tried she stayed closed off, only giving me small answers with a bit of detail to satisfy me. However I learned a few new things just from bumping into this girl.

She didn't live an extravagant life even though Lyle was paid quite a bit. I thought for a minute that maybe he was just trying to keep her from being spoiled but her bag said it all. It looked like it had been ripped, torn, burned, snagged, cut up, and had been stitched so many times.

Plus she was so pale and skinny. Her pitch black hair lacked luster in the shoulder length pigtails she kept them in and her light blue eyes held emptiness, sadness, and pain.

And the way she had been looking around it was like she'd hadn't been out side in years. When I touched her wrist I saw her flinch.

It wasn't until later in our meal when she took another sip of her water, her sleeve slipped down a little and I saw that her wrist was red and rubbed a bit raw like it had been cuffed to something.

I was a bit worried.

Earlier this morning I had collected the Scarecrow, and had met with Lyle Bolton.

He had been doing the job for a month and Scarecrow had been the first to escape and the way Crane was acting made me worry just a bit.

And then I ran into Lydia, it was pure luck that she was related to Lyle.

The way Lydia was acting was making me worry more, especially when she said she wished she didn't live with Lyle.

"Lydia would you like a ride home?" her eyes widened into something almost fearful

"Um, uh, no, no I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly

"How would you like to stay at my home tonight?"

**LYDIA'S POV**

"How would you like to stay at my home tonight?" I glared a bit

"If you think just because you bought me a new bag and dinner-" Wayne cut me off

"No, no, not like that. I simply meant that it seemed you didn't want to go home, and though I am not sure of the reason I'm not going to force you home. But it's also unsafe for you to be out at night." I sighed

"Do I have much of a choice?" He smiled

"I'm just looking out for your wellbeing." I smiled crooked smile

"Which is most likely Wayne code for no." he smiled back

"Caught me." All I did was laugh slightly.

**LYLE'S POV**

I had come from a long day at work.

It was an impossible day, The Joker was causing trouble like usual, the Scarecrow ha gotten out but was caught by Batman, The Riddler was annoying his doctor, it was a mad house.

Although it literally was a mad house.

It had been an awful day, and I came home and hoped to take my anger out of something useless. However when I got down to the basement I saw little metal pieces all over the floor hoarding the electricity away from parts of the floor and the chains on the wall were empty of the usual body that was there.

"That idiotic girl!" I yelled out. I ran to my room, and logged onto my computer and watched as she escaped once again, and she took her mother's jewelry box with her. I growled in rage and started to throw things around my room

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

**LYDIA'S POV**

Wayne and I were driving to his mansion when I got this off feeling in my stomach…I had a feeling Lyle had discovered I was missing.

I shivered thinking about how angry he probably was. Wayne looked over at me

"Are you alright?" I nodded

"Just fine." The car stopped and I looked out the window, I saw a large manor, it had so many windows and looked very old.

It looked beautiful.

I was helped out of the car by the older man who was driving us, who I later found that his name was Alfred.

He showed me to a room, it was a room that seemed to be on a corner of the house. On two of the walls there were a large bay window. The bed was circular and in the far corner in between the two large windows. The room was large and had a large dark wood desk, with a laptop on it, a double door opening led to a large walk in closet that was empty, and another single door led to a large bathroom that had a large mirror, a beautiful marble countertop and a large marble bathtub that sunk into the floor a large but flat nozzle must have been the shower head.

"Wow…this so amazing. Are you sure I can stay here for the night?" I asked Alfred

"You could stay for as long as you would like." Said Wayne's voice and I turned quickly to see him leaning in the door way. Wayne smiled

"Why don't you take a shower and sleep, I'll have Alfred bring you something to sleep in."

I nodded and the two men left me for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer!

I do not own a thing! Although I do own Lydia. Please review at the end to tell me how I'm doing pretty pretty please!

**NOTE:** I was doing research for the story, and I realized that it was Lock Up, not Lock Down. So sorry for the confusion if there was any. I just haven't watched the Animated Series in a while…my internet is crap.

On another note, I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to **Microbiology Major**. She was my first reviewer and she's given me something huge to think about for this story.

**WARNING: **Slightly graphic beating on Lydia. Don't like it? Sorry. Can't do anything about that. My suggestion would be either don't read that part, or don't read it at all.

Now on with the Story!

**LYDIA'S POV**

After my shower and change to bed clothing I quickly fell asleep on the round, cloud like bed. But I didn't sleep for long. I woke up about two hours later in a cold sweat. I pushed my hair away from my sweaty face and tried to catch my breath.

"Not again…no not again." I whispered repeatedly. I grabbed one of the many fluffy pillows on the bed and hugged it to my chest. My nightmare had been a sad memory, one from my childhood, after my mother left. When the beatings started.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, hugging the pillow, but when I woke up from my hypnotized state Alfred was in my room opening the curtains.

Than he stared at me expectedly, I shook my head

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Alfred smiled at me

"I was wondering if you were alright young lady." I sat up straighter and smiled

"Oh yes, I'm fine…just a bad dream." He still looked worried

"Did you get any sleep at all?" my smile turned to a forced one

"Oh yeah, I only woke up a couple minutes or so before you came in. Nothing to worry about." I slowly got out of bed as I saw Alfred lay out a short dress and a headband on the desk in the room.

"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." Said Alfred before he left. I stretched my arms and sighed in relief as my back popped back into place. I shrugged at the dress and pulled it on. It was a light blue that blended into a dark purple at the bottom and the headband was the same dark purple.

It had a corset back that was easy to lace up, and had a V neck with thick straps to hold it up and it had light blue long sleeves that blended to purple made of lace.

The dress stopped at my knees and I looked around for shoes to go with it.

I didn't see any so I pulled on my shoes from yesterday. I clipped on my locket and grabbed the headband before walking to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth with a toothbrush still in the little box, and brushed my hair before putting it into its low pigtails.

I put the headband on, but it did nothing to keep my bangs from my face. I smiled at the cute outfit than left the room with my new bag on my shoulder.

After getting lost about four or five times, Alfred found me and led me to the dining room were Wayne was sitting, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night." Wayne smiled at me

"Please sit. Eat." I moved hesitantly but in the end sat next to him and helped myself to the large bit of food he had.

"You act like you haven't eaten in months." My cheeks turned red

"Oh um…no, I'm just...a really messy eater." I said quietly. Wayne stared at me a bit untrustingly but got over I guess.

"Oh, tomorrow you're coming with me to Arkham." I almost had missed what he said…than I started to choke on my toast.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out. Wayne sighed

"I'm sorry to say but your father is being evaluated because of his methods on the job. I want to also get a look on his home life. The only way to do that is to bring you along." I gulped than glared hatefully.

"You were just using me? To get information on Lyle! I should have figured!" Wayne tried to explain his thinking but I wasn't listening. I quickly stood, grabbing my bag, and left the mansion…it was a long walk to an area where taxis were…but Wayne could've stopped me at any time. And he didn't so it just fueled my fire more. I took a taxi into the city, lucky I had a five dollar bill in my shoe. I was only walking around for about ten minutes before my shoulder was grabbed. I turned quickly and gulped as Lyle grabbed my arm

"You little brat!" he growled lowly

"You're in for when we get home." I gulped and started to shake.

"No…No!" I started to pull away…trying to escape…I was even thinking on trying to gnaw my own arm off. Nothing I tried worked, in fact I think it made it worse. He pushed me into the back of his car, and locked the back doors.

The car was sorta like a taxi, it had a wall in the way of the passenger and the driver but unlike the walls in taxis this wall was made of chain link fencing reinforced with steel.

I felt my eyes start to water as I thought of the beating I was going to get when I got home. Sadly, instead of just sitting in the back and waiting to get home, I made it even worse for myself by beating on the glass and trying to open the door, the whole car ride home.

I kicked at the windows trying to break it. It was tinted bullet proof glass, it did more harm to me that I did to it.

By the end of the ride, my hands were numb, my ankle was twisted and my face was very wet with tears. Lyle pulled me out of the car with some difficulty since I was fighting the whole time.

No one in the lobby paid attention as Lyle dragged me through to the elevator.

They must have thought that I was just being a prissy child, and more tears streamed down my face as he pulled me into the empty elevator. Lyle glared at me hatefully

"You've escaped so many times. And every time I find you. And after I find you, you are punished. And you know you'll be punished." His glare got worse and he raised his hand. "So why do you escape!" His arm swung and his large hand collided with my right cheek. From the force I fell to the left, and the holding bar connected with my head. Tears pricked in my eyes again by I did not cry out or scream in pain. I never wanted to give him that satisfaction. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the elevator to our apartment.

"The minute we get inside, you are getting chained back up and you're going to be beaten within an inch of your life." I quietly whimpered at the thought of the pain but I made no other noise of complaint.

"It's probably your fault I have to go to some idiotic hearing tomorrow." I gulped as I remembered Wayne saying something about a hearing for Lyle's methods. Would he try to come find me if I didn't show up...I could only pray he did. I cursed at myself in my head, I had to be defensive and think Wayne was lying to me...if I hadn't left I wouldn't be here.

I was dropped to the ground as Lyle went searching in his pocket for his key.

I tried to crawl away slowly so he wouldn't notice, and almost screamed in pain as he slammed his foot down onto my ankle.

I bit my lip till it bled, but no scream escaped my lips.

And to his word, the minute I was dragged inside, I was thrown down the stairs into the basement and I hit every stair on the way down. I groaned quietly and tried to sit up but my right wrist throbbed and my arm gave out.

Perfect, he may have broken my wrist and there was nothing I could do. He grabbed me by the back of the dress Wayne gave me and threw me to my little dark corner where my chains were.

He chained my ankles so I couldn't run and I winced as my twisted ankle was being squeezed a bit by the cuff. He grabbed my right arm and pulled on my wrist, I had to bite my lip to keep from crying in pain, and shackled it.

I just dangled there and it did not feel good. Any other time if just would have hurt a little. But my right wrist might have been broken and now I was dangling by it.

The pain was so excruciating that I sobbed a little. Lyle stopped fiddling with the lock and looked at me.

"Whiny little brat." he growled out and continued with the shackle.

Than he yanked my other arm and shackled the other wrist. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I knew what was coming next, I just didn't know how.

I found out a second later.

His fist slammed into my gut and it felt like my guts had been pulverized. I groaned and coughed up some bile that had risen with the punch. The next punch was aimed at my jaw. I spit up blood from that one.  
Punch after punch he just kept going...till finally I just didn't feel it anymore. The pain was so bad that I had just gone numb.

I may have blacked out every now and then, but the beating just continued.

Finally he stopped, I don't know how long he had been beating me, but it really felt like a long time. He finally went upstairs and after a minute the hum of electricity being generated could be heard in the room.

The floor was once again electrified, the stairs were rigged, and the door was probably jammed once again.

So let's recap on my injuries shall we. From the feeling, I had a twisted ankle, a possibly broken wrist, possible failed organs, possible broken rib or two, my jaw might be dislocated, my left eye was swollen shut, my nose (luckily not broken) was very bloody and the blood dripped down to the floor, a busted lip, and a large gash in my hairline. Not to mention all the bruises.

Tears ran down my face once again in heavy flows. I hurt, that's all I could think was that I hurt so much that I was numb. He had been worse, but that wasn't saying much since he was always awful. I sat there and finally a thought occurred to me. If he was doing this to me, his own daughter, what must he be doing to the inmates of Arkham?

'_I'm sorry to say but your father is being evaluated because of his methods on the job.'_

More tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of all the mentally sick people most likely getting the same kinds of beatings from Lyle and his goons, if not worse.

'_Why?'_ I thought sadly

'_Why does he have to do this to me, to other people...why did mom have to marry him, why does he keep me around if I'm nothing but a burden to him?'_ my lip quivered as I thought of all the times he just sat in front of me and abused me, not just physically but mentally as well. He made me question if I could trust people, I was paranoid, and sometimes I was suicidal. And the worst was he would just sit there and criticize me. Talk about how no one but him cared. How my mother didn't love me and that's why she left. How she took everything that was hers except me, because she didn't want such a useless person in her life.

I sat there for hours, just crying. Till finally, through all the pain, I fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the door to upstairs opening with a creak of the hinges. My head quickly shot up to look at who it was. Lyle walked down and unchained me so quickly that my weak body just fell, and my bruised cheek hit the floor. I whimpered and he pulled me up by the back of my dress.

"I want you cleaned up, and ready to leave, cover up everything you can. GOT IT!" he yelled, the spacious room making his voice louder. I nodded quickly and almost ran past him, up the stairs and into my room. No way was I going to make him any angrier than he probably was.

**The end of chapter 2 TBC**

**Now I would like to ask everyone, to please leave comments, and questions, and even suggestions in the form of a review. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**NOTE:** This is from the Episode Lock-Up. I only own the dialogue and actions pertaining to Lydia, and Lydia herself. Also I'm sorry it took me those couple of days to upload, I was taken camping, and didn't get back until late, so I spent what time I could writing this chapter, then finished late on Sunday. Also this chapter will be in two parts.

Now on with Lock Up's Daughter:

Recap: _I nodded quickly and almost ran past him, up the stairs and into my room. No way was I going to make him any angrier than he probably was._

Chapter 3

My whole shower I was wincing from the hot water running over my bruises and cuts. I got out quickly after washing my hair and cleaning my cuts with water. I dressed my wounds with Band-Aids and ace bandages than covered up my bruises with a ton of concealer. I quickly went to my room and grabbed an old and battered sweater that was huge on me, and old baggy pants. I grabbed some sneakers that were falling apart and pulled it all on. I still had my locket around my neck and I brushed my hair, leaving down. I had bruising on my lower neck and I could hide them with my hair. Lyle came in and grabbed my molten purple colored wrist that was under an ace bandage

"Let's go." He growled out. I had no choice but to follow him out. He pushed me into the back of his car once again and we drove to Arkham.

"Was I called to the hearing too?" I asked quietly He growled in his throat

"Yes. What I want to know, is how any of them know about you. I've kept you in a cage without a key. So how did the board know you even exist?" I gulped

"I don't know Lyle."

I sat in a seat in another room, with some of the Arkham patients. I had my head down and I covered my eyes with my hands.

"So, what's your name?" Asked a bubbly voice. I looked up and pushed some of my hair out of the way. It was a blond woman with blue eyes and her hair up in pigtails. She was wearing a standard patient's uniform. She sat down next to me and smiled big.

"Huh? Oh uh, Lydia. My names Lydia." Her smile got bigger, it sorta looked like it would hurt if I tried.

"Well Lydia, I'm Harleen Quinzel but call me Harley." I gulped she was Jokers girlfriend.

"Yo dummy. Sit next to the pale doll." I heard an old New York accent. I looked over and an older man with white hair and glasses had a small puppet. The puppet had a scar on his cheek. So this was Scar-Face and the Ventriloquist. I gulped again as Ventriloquist sat on the other side of me.

"So why you here doll?" I gulped again

"I'm not sure. Lyle just told me I had to be here." Their faces turned terrified

"So you're here for Lyle." Quivered out Quin

"What is your connection to that evil man?" Growled out a voice behind me. I squeaked in fright and jumped out my seat quickly turning. Scarecrow was standing behind me.

"He is, well was, well...um he is - I don't consider him." Harley giggled

"Calm down. Professor Crane won't hurt cha." I gulped

"Well, Lyle is my father." The look on their faces would have been funny, if I had been born with a sense of humor. Now that I thought about...I haven't laughed since I was little. Harley gripped my shoulders and started to scream at me.

"You actually live with that animal!" She squawked out I nodded before she started to shake me "How have you survived!" I pulled myself out of her grasp, it wasn't hard. I had been slightly fighting away from Lyle's attacks for years.

"I haven't. Not really anyway."

I didn't get to answer in more depth since two guards came in and led us out into the hearing room, the inmates were locked in cuffs and I stood next to them. Lyle was sitting behind a table with two guards behind him. Along the back wall were 4 men.

One of them was Wayne

Another was the commissioner of police Gordon.

The next I wasn't sure about, but he looked like a doctor, probably the head of psychiatry.

Lastly was Mayor Hill.

And in between the two tables was a single chair.

I was lead to the chair first.

"Miss Bolton." I nodded

"What is your home life like with Mr. Bolton?" I glanced at my father, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly

"He's a kind and caring man. He takes good care of me and makes sure I don't get into trouble." Gordon adjusted his glasses

"What about the bruises on your face?" I looked up and without missing a beat the words flew from my mouth before I could stop them:

"I was out for a walk yesterday and was attacked. My father must have been out looking for me because not a moment later I was safe with him. I only got a busted lip and a bruised eye thanks to my father." I really had to force myself on that last word in my statement. I was led from the chair and Harley was up.

The guards behind Lyle moved again and pulled Harley over to the chair, they strapped her to it and walked behind Lyle again. I smiled a bit as she stuck out her tongue at their backs than pouted. I put my head down when I saw Lyle glare at me slightly for smiling.

" do you have any complaints against Mr. Bolton?" She really looked like she wanted to scream something till she looked over to Lyle. He turned his head slightly, narrowed his eyes, and gave a smirk that from my experience never meant anything good. Her confidence shrunk

"I got nothing to say." The doctor was so confused

"But surely you must have something you wish to-"

"You got a hearing problem or something! No. Nada! Ixnay. Zero. Zilch. Bupkis! NOTHING! OKAY!?" She was quickly removed from the chair and the Ventriloquist and Scar-Face were sat into it.

They hadn't said a word for a whole two minutes before the doctor said

"It's alright, I promise you can speak freely here." They both turned their heads to Lyle and again he gave them the same intimidating smile and narrowing of the eyes that he gave Harley and I. Ventriloquist wrapped a hand around his throat and gulped

"Mr. Bolton, he's a-" Scar-Face cut it

"A hard worker. A real stand-up guy. No complaints here chief." Lyle smiled smugly and leaned back

'_He's completely terrified them. Intimidated them so they won't say a thing. And me, he's terrified me.'_ I noted as Ventriloquist and Scar-Face were led from the chair and Scarecrow was placed into it.

He sat there just staring at his knees.

"Professor Crane," said the Doctor

"You've been sitting here for ten minutes. Don't you have anything to say?" Crane spared no time in answering

"No sir." I saw Wayne lean forward as if realizing something.

"And yet yours was the loudest voice at the protest." said Lyle. To any it would seem like he was concerned, I knew better.

He was mocking the good doctor.

"You must have some misgivings about my methods." Lyle was wearing his intimidating smile again. It was making a lot of appearances today.

"It seems I was mistaken." Wayne looked to the other board members then glanced to the inmates and me.

Then he smirked.

"Well than," he said as he stood

"Based on today's testimony I propose extending Mr. Bolton's contract for an additional 18 months." The inmates gasped in horror.

"NO! You can't you don't know what he's doing to us!" squeaked out the Ventriloquist.

"Shut up!" Yelled Scar-Face

"Don't listen to jerk face here, he don't know what he's saying!" Harley slammed her small fist down on Scar-Face's head and pushed both the man and the puppet out of the way

"No it's all true!" she yelled

"If we don't speak up now we'll never get another chance!" she yelled at Ventriloquist.

"He threatens us, takes away our privileges even when we're good!" The guards ran for the inmates as they started to yell louder and Gordon and Wayne ran around the table.

I wanted to speak up, I opened my mouth but I closed it instantly when I heard

"We've heard enough of this nonsense." Bolton was beyond angry I could tell from living with him.

"He says that scum like us must be kept in line!" Yelled Scarecrow my eyes widened when I heard that.

"That's why he chains us down at night and electrifies our doors." The guards had a hold of the inmates now but still let them speak. My mouth opened slightly

'_They know my pain. They know how it feels.'_ I looked to Crane,

'_And he's the only one to escape. He knows how hard it is.'_ Scar-Face was quick to yell too.

"He held me over a can filled with termites! You hear me!? Termites!" all through the room the inmates were screaming out names

"He's an animal!"

"A monster!"

"Keep him away!" Bolton couldn't take anymore he was shaking with anger

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" the two guards behind him restrained his arms and another went to grab him. I backed up quickly as Lyle fought the guards and the table was thrown. The inmates backed up into a corner as Lyle started to beat down the guards.

I followed them in walking backward as Lyle set eyes on us, me in particular. He started to advance on us and reached out to grab me. Wayne kicked out the chair we had to sit at and Lyle tripped over it, and as he fell his hand grasped the sleeve of my sweater.

The weight almost pulled me down but I had a good defensive stance, so instead the old fabric and stitches on the sleeve tore and a second later it was grasped in his hand and my molten purple arm was exposed.

I pulled it against my chest and was pulled back as Lyle tried to get up and grab me again. I looked up into the face of my hero and saw none other than the Scarecrow. His eyes scanned my face quickly than looked down at my arm and his eyes filled with concern and slight anger. Wayne was looking at it too.

"Your father did that to you didn't he?" I shook my head

"No! I was attacked. But I may have stretched out that my father didn't find me right away."

I put my head down in shame for lying again.

Something like this could have put him in jail for life.

But I was too much of a coward to go through with it.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ I thought sadly

"You're all scum! You should be beaten within an inch of your misbegotten lives!" Growled out Lyle as he fought against the guards holding him back. Scarecrow shielded me away from his gaze and I hid my eyes on his chest and my hands clenched his Arkham uniform

'_You already did that to me last night.'_ I thought bitterly. The doctor slammed his gavel down

"I've seen enough!" he yelled

"Lyle Bolton you're dismissed." Lyle stopped squirming

"Before I came here, Arkham was a revolving door for every maniac in Gotham. I kept them in! Me! Now I realize I was wrong to punish those pathetic miscreants."

Scarecrows arms wrapped around me protectively as he cowered.

"They're only symptoms!" Yelled Lyle as he was led out of the room, he was struggling against the guards once again.

"You're the cause! The gutless police, mindless bureaucrats and coddling doctors! You should all be locked up! IN A CAGE WITHOUT A KEY!" Lyle yelled as he was forced from the room and out of the asylum.

I gulped in fear and the inmates were grabbed quickly by some more guards, Scarecrow was yanked away from me, and for some reason I didn't like it.

I held out my bruised arm for him, but quickly pulled it back when I thought of what I was doing. "Lydia, I do hope I can help you in anyway." said Wayne as he placed his hand on my shoulder and got into my line of sight. I looked up and smiled slightly

"Well a new place to live and a way to get my things from Lyles would be nice." I said quietly

"But I couldn't ask you to do that." He smiled down at me

"Nonsense. I'll make arrangements to help you get an apartment of your own. And I'm sure Commissioner Gordon wouldn't mind sending a policemen with you to Bolton's home to get your things." Gordon walked over

"I wouldn't mind at all. But first we should get you checked out." I shook my head.

"The hospital can wait. Bolton might be home by then. With how he was acting now, I don't think he'd like a visit from police." Gordon tried to reason but I stood my ground.

For once.

Finally Gordon agreed we left for my old home.

**The end of chapter 3.5 **

**TBC**

**Now I would like to ask everyone, to please leave comments, questions and suggestions in the form of a review. Or just a simple good job will do.**

**Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Note: **I've noticed my spacing lines haven't been showing up, so I'm going to do something else to notify when the scenes change. Hope you enjoy the (Hopefully) last part of Chapter 3

_Recap:_ _"The hospital can wait. Bolton might be home by then. With how he was acting now, I don't think he'd like a visit from police." Gordon tried to reason but I stood my ground. _

_For once. _

_Finally Gordon agreed we left for my old home._

Chapter 3

In less than an hour, I had all my stuff packed. Luckily Lyle wasn't home yet, and Commissioner Gordon was out in the living room. All of my things fit into two boxes and my bag that I got from Wayne. Before I left I threw out my old ripped sweater and changed it for a different long sleeved shirt.

The next couple of hours I spent at the hospital. Sadly I think Gordon suspected that Lyle had done the damage to me. But I wouldn't spill anything and kept to my attacked in an alley story.

I was too scared of Lyle.

Next hour was spent with Wayne and Alfred as we looked for an apartment for me. We finally found one which suited me. Instead of a lavish apartment complex with about four or five bedrooms like Bruce wanted me to have, I had a decent and humble apartment that had two rooms, a full bathroom, and nice kitchenette, and a posh living room. The whole apartment was furbished and it had an indoor pool down stairs just off the lobby.

And because I would be looking for a job tomorrow, it was completely in my price range. However Bruce decided till I totally got on my feet that he would be paying my rent. Even when I argued with him, for half an hour, he still said he would pay.

I smiled big when a thought came to mind, I was free from that man at last.

I moved all my clothing to my closet, and all my old and ratty books onto my bookshelf in the living room. I sighed at how empty they both looked but shrugged and sat on the futon/couch looked around.

The digital clock on the side table said it was only about 7 in the evening. I yawned, that hospital visit took longer than I thought. I shrugged and moved to my room. I laid down on the old bed with a new mattress, courtesy of Wayne, and I pulled an old quilt over me. The quilt had been hidden in a pile of books in my old room. I had found it, I think it belonged to my mom. I snuggled into the warmth of the quilt and fell asleep.

2 and half weeks later!

My new alarm clock went off at 6 in the morning, I quickly woke myself up and got dressed. I had to run to get to work. Even when I woke at 6 if I didn't hurry, I would be late. Though it's not like my boss minded. He understood that I lived further away and so he didn't question when I was late.

But I liked being on time.

I grabbed a banana and my bag and ran out the door, locking it on the way. After I finished my fruit I caught a taxi that would take me to my job as a waitress at a diner. With traffic how it was in Gotham, I knew I would be late. But I sat in the back of the taxi and pulled my hair into they're signature pigtails.

All of the bruises from Lyle had disappeared, and most of my other injuries were healed too, so finally I could work without needing so many breaks.

After a whole hour of stop and go we finally got to the diner. It was a retro 50's diner that a bunch of mob boys hung around at. But since they never made trouble the owner saw no reason to get rid of them. Once I got inside I clocked in and went to the locker room for my uniform.

Mya, another waitress who worked the night shift, was in the locker room just finishing tying her shoe.

"Hey Lydia." She said with a sweet voice and a big smile. She had the cutest baby-doll face that made lots of men, and even some women, melt at the sight of her. She was tiny and looked dainty, but she was one tough cookie.

"Hey Mya, just about ready to head home?" she nodded happily

"Yep, get a nice long shower, eat loads of ice cream, and then just go into a sugar coma till Saturday." I giggled

"So you have Thursday and Friday off? Lucky!" I opened my locker and pulled out the dress and shoes.

I pulled on the short pastel pink waitress dress with the sinking neck-line. Even though I had a small bust, it was still something boys could whistle at. I pulled on the white apron and pulled on the white tennis shoes.

I groaned as I tried to pull the skirt down in the back. "I hate how I feel like everyone can see my underwear." Mya giggled and patted my shoulder "You've only been working her for two weeks. You'll get used to it. Trust me." I tried to pull the skirt down again "I sure hope so." I walked out of the locker room with Mya and my work day started.

I groaned as I walked out of the diner at the end of the day. My feet were killing me and my legs were basically pudding. And my head hurt from all the little children screaming. I sighed and started my trek to a bus stop. The diner was about a mile from a bus stop, and I groaned just at the thought of it.

I was half way there was I was grabbed from behind. I squeaked in fright and then in pain as I was slammed into a wall. The last thing I hear before I blacked out was "You should know by now, no matter how many times you run. I will always find you."

I woke up.

I know I did because I felt pain in my forehead. But I couldn't see anything! My arms were above my head and I couldn't move my ankles. Then fear kicked in. I knew this feeling. I was hanging, by chains.

"Lyle!" I screamed out.

A door opened and I heard loud and heavy footsteps.

"I see you're awake." I struggled against the chains.

"Lyle this is kidnapping! And last time I checked it's highly illegal!" I yelled out, than winced as my voice echoed of walls and was doing horrible wonders for my headache.

A cloth was pulled from my eyes and I looked around, I was back in the basement! Tears started to well up in my eyes, I never wanted to be back here! Never!

"You sit tight. I have a fun little project I'm working on upstairs." He sent me the intimidating smirk that always meant bad news and left me in the darkness of the basement once more.

I don't know how long I hung there. But I do know I started to get really hungry.

"LYLE!" I screamed loudly and winced as my headache got worse. The door upstairs opened and Lyle came pounding down

"What!?" He yelled in my face.

"Don't I get a meal, water, something!" he growled but left without a word only to come back a minute later with food, actual food. He unlocked my wrists and I dropped to the floor. He shoved the plate at me than left again.

I stared at the plate untrustingly than sniffed it, my stomach growled loudly in command to eat, so I shrugged and chowed down. It was chicken, I knew that much, but I didn't know what this orange sauce on it was. And white rice as a side. I ate quickly than just sat around with nothing to do I started to count the seconds I was in here.

Every now and then Lyle would come down with food. And I had counted up to 431,229 seconds. I groaned and relaxed against the wall _'Someone has to be looking for me by now. Right?'_ I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot. I looked down at the locks. I had tried to pick them a hundred times at least. But they wouldn't give at all _'He's upgraded his locks.'_ I thought with a wince. _'Looks like I'm going to be here a while.'_

**BRUCE'S POV**

A police report had gone out early Friday by a Mya Davis. What worried me was that the report was for Lydia Bolton. I had searched all of Saturday and Sunday, but a problem with the Joker arose. The minute he was taken care of, I continued my search. I even tried Bolton's apartment, but the land lady said he moved. And I couldn't find a new address on file at the bat cave. Lyle Bolton had disappeared, and I fear that he took Lydia with him.

**The end of chapter 3**

**TBC**

**Now I would like to ask everyone, to please leave comments, questions, and suggestions in the form of a review. Or just a simple good job will do.**

**NOTE:** I will not post chapter 4 till I get 5 new reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ! **

**I know I said I wouldn't post till I got more reviews, but I was so proud of this chapter that I had to post it now! This is the longest chapter I've written!**

**Anyway, Favorite it, Follow it, Review it! **

**And now onto the Recap!**

_Recap: Lyle Bolton had disappeared, and I fear that he took Lydia with him._

Chapter 4

**LYLE'S POV**

My plan is working perfectly.

Soon enough Lydia will crack, and act however I tell her too. But to make sure she does I have my handy little chip to do the rest of the work. I sat in my new apartment and turned on my TV.

Gotham Insider came on, and they were playing the day I got sacked because of those pathetic inmates.

"**Mr. Bolton!"** said the news media lady.

"**Any comments about your dismissal and the charges of extreme behavior?" **I glared as I remembered her pushing that stupid microphone into my face

"**This city is an open wound begging to be stitched."** I smirked as I remembered my saying as I continued to watch the TV program.

"**Since that day three weeks ago, Lyle Bolton has been unavailable for further comment. Next up on Gotham Insider, She's gorgeous she's deadly and she's back in town-"** I growled and stood up and walked closer to the TV.

"Look at the way these monsters are turned into hero." I said over the program

"It all starts with the permissive liberal media." I pushed over the TV and the screen broke and the wires went haywire.

**BRUCE'S POV**

I had continued my search for Lydia for four months, apprehending other criminals along the way. After the six month mark I had to stop.

The police had stopped after the first month and even her friend Mya had given up hope of her ever being found.

I sighed at the thought as I sat with Summer Gleeson to talk about the successful Wayne Corp. merger. Lunch ended and we started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for the exclusive Mr. Wayne. Do they always include such a sumptuous meal?" I faked a smile

"Only when the topic is a successful Wayne Corp. merger."

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne?" I turned and saw one of the waiters

"You have an urgent phone call." I looked back to Summer

"If you'll excuse me."

**DRONE'S POV**

The minute the target got into her car I was on her.

I had to follow orders.

I moved the van in reverse and opened the back doors, from there my boss to care of the rest. The idiotic women started to honk the horn on her car as I threw a revolving door lock so no one in the restaurant could get in or out.

I was to stay out of sight till the time was right, so I kept my head down when I heard an explosion.

And the back doors were forced open.

**LOCK-UP'S POV**

"The time has come has come to cleanse Gotham of the real criminals. You apprehend them Dark Knight and Lock-Up will put them away. Together we can make this city safe again!" Batman glared

"By kidnapping innocent victims! I don't think so!" I picked up my police baton

"If you're not part of the solution, than your part of the problem." I jumped at him but left myself open, he grabbed the cloth around my stomach and threw me to the ground. I quickly got back up and tossed Batman at the car effectively spider cracking the windshield. I jumped up into the van

"You disappoint me Batman. I thought you would want to see this media leech get her comeuppance." He got up and started to run at me again, but I blocked and pushed him out of the van.

I smirked in victory, than moved myself toward the street when I heard sirens and peeked out. It was the cops, so I tossed the baton and cracked the windshield. The car swerved around and almost hit Batman, but he jumped out of harm's way and the car crashed and skid against a brick wall.

I pounded my fist twice on the metal and the back doors closed and the van took off down the street.

**BATMAN'S POV**

I checked to see if the two police were alright, than growled quietly when the van drove off with Summer in the back.

Bullock got out of the car and stood behind me

"Just what this town needs, another psycho in a Halloween costume." He walked back over to the police cruiser and I walked over to the revolving door, the lock that had been tossed, was still in one piece, not a scratch on it.

LATER AT THE BATCAVE!

I called Robin down and the minute he got to the cave I started to explain the attack. Then I held up the lock.

"This is Lyle Bolton's handy work. No one configures a lock like him." I said looking at it once again, I handed it to Robin

"You mean this Lock-Up nut is the security creep from Arkham?" my eyes narrowed, "Without a doubt." I walked over to the Bat Computer

"Another fine villain made possible by a grant from the Wayne Foundation." I glared back at Robin and printed the paper I needed out.

"Only kidding." I sighed

"I believe over six months ago, Lyle kidnapped his daughter after he was dismissed. And I haven't found her yet. It's possible he might be holding her somewhere." I ripped the paper out

"This is Bolton's last known address. Last time I checked he had moved, but he's still making payments, I didn't get to look in the apartment. See what you can find." Robin left quickly.

**ROBIN'S POV**

I made it to the last known address in record time, and grappled onto the balcony. I grabbed my flashlight and opened the door, and started to poke around.

"Ugh, nice look, early Alcatraz." I raised my eye brow at the pushed over TV than noticed a backroom just off the living room, I pushed open the door. A stair case led to a down stairs, it was cramped and had a low ceiling, but I could still stand up straight.

There were chains on the wall and old food plates.

Also an old fashion military bed, and next to it on the floor was an old military box with the code **F-84** painted on the side.

Something caught my eye as I looked closer at the box, there was small bits of blood spatter.

'_Oh no.'_ I quickly ran out to tell Batman what I had found.

**BATMAN'S POV**

I had gone to Arkham to talk to Dr. Bartholomew. He used to be Bolton's boss so I figured he could help me to fill in some blanks. But when I got there, the front desk was empty and a cup full of coffee was tipped onto its side, the coffee all over the floor. I stood it right side up, than noticed someone struggling on the floor.

It was the guard on duty, his hands were cuffed to the desk and his mouth was covered, he nodded toward the doctor's office and I ran for it. Threw the rogue gallery, and into his office I looked around

"Doctor Bartholomew?" I called out, but there was no response, and one of the balcony doors was pushed wide open. I looked at his desk for any clue to where he might be, when I saw the Bat Signal shine on.

A couple of minutes later I was on the roof of police headquarters.

"Commissioner?" I asked, but it wasn't him.

"I lit the signal Bats." Said Bullock.

"That nut case took the commish, and his little friend gave me these new cuff links."

'_Little friend?'_ I questioned in my mind

"Took me 15 minutes to hit the switch on your overgrown flashlight." I pulled out my mini blow torch and started to burn the metal on the cuffs

"Got any idea what this is all about cowl head?" I had raked my brain on the way to the police station.

"I think so. First Summer Gleeson, than Bartholomew, and now Gordon. Put extra security around Mayor Hill." Before I jumped from the building I heard

"Mind letting me in on the joke?"

**DRONE'S POV**

The boss and I were a couple of blocks from Mayor Hills place.

"Now remember, you make the grab, and no mistakes." I nodded slowly.

I don't know how I'm still aware of things going on.

But I am.

I know it's wrong, but the controlled part of my brain says that I have to follow the boss no matter what, and in the end that part of my brain won. I climbed out of the van and jumped over the large stone wall around the Mayors home, undetected. I climbed up the side of the house, and onto the roof. I looked for a chimney and listened in

"If we could get in, so can Lock-Up." I reached into my side pouch and pulled out smoke balls that exploded when too hot. I dropped them down the chimney, than shimmied my way in as well. As the smoke went up the fire went out and I landed in the fire place.

I grabbed the mayor, knocking him out, and escaped out the terrace, closing the door as I went. I lugged the mayor onto my back and climbed up onto a part of the roof and jumped over the wall. Landing gracefully, I only waited ten second before the van drove by and the back opened up.

I climbed in with the Mayor and banged on the metal wall of the van. The back doors closed and the van took off.

On the way to the hideout the Mayor woke up. He looked around and saw me, sitting Indian style, than looked at his wrists, they were already bound in shackles.

**MAYOR HILL'S POV**

The girl in front of me, who was clothed just like Lock-Up, was sitting Indian style with a straight back and her head held high and facing forward. Her eyes were glassed over and dull and she had a blank look on her covered face.

"Where are you taking me?" I shuddered out. Her head whipped toward me so quickly that I flinched. Her eyes may have been dull but they were intimidating

"To a cage without a key." She said mono-tonelessly.

My eyes widened and my fear grew.

The vehicle stopped and the back door behind her opened.

**LOCK-UP'S POV**

Drone pushed the prisoner out the back and pulled him by the chains, until I grabbed him. We moved into the cargo area in the hideout and I pushed the Mayor further through the door

"Move it!" Drone moved ahead of me and opened the cell door that had Gordon in it. I pushed in the Mayor and Drone closed the door. I walked down the line of cells to make sure Drone closed them all.

"I see your taste in prisons is improving Bolton." Said Gordon as he gripped the bars

"You have 3 seconds to release those bars." I growled out.

"If you let us go now Bolton, I can guarantee leniency." I rolled my eyes and signaled to Drone. She clicked a button attached to her belt and the bars collected electricity only to be released into Gordon's hands. He quickly let go with a yell of pain and fell backward.

"I don't do leniency." I said glaring hatefully at the gutless policeman. Before I left I called out

"Drone, stay here. Make sure they don't move."

**BATMAN'S POV**

My search efforts for Bolton and his daughter had been reawaken. The blood Robin had found was Lydia Bolton's, it had been there for a few months. But that didn't mean she wasn't alive. It was a long shot, I knew, but it was worth a try.

Robin and I had been trying to research this **F-84** that he had found on the metal box. So far we had come up with nothing.

I had been analyzing a footprint that stained the carpet of the Mayors home. The shoe it came from had been covered in rust. The analysis was finished

"Just what I expected from the rust, a high salt content. Like sea water." I looked over to Robin

"Hey what if **F-84** is the serial number of a ship?" Robin typed that into the computer and on the screen flashed:

**F-84, USS HALSEY, DECOMMISSIONED**

Not a minute later we jumped into the water craft and were off.

"The Halsey was used as a temporary prison while Stone Gate was being built. Computer," I said as a little bleep told me it was listening

"Name of Security Chief during operation Stone Gate." The name **Lyle Bolton** clicked onto the screen

"Well blow me down." Said Robin

**DRONE'S POV **

I stood and watched the prisoners like I was told till my radio went off

"Drone, lock the prisoners to the wall, we have company." I nodded, though he couldn't see it, and walked to the Mayor and police chief's cell.

"Why do you listen to him?" ask Gordon as I got close to the door. I pulled out my keys and pushed the cell door out of the way.

"I can help you." Said Gordon as he put his hand on my shoulder, I grabbed it, twisted it, then tossed him against the wall. It knocked him out and I grabbed the Mayor unlocking his cuffs only to put him in cuffs on the wall.

Than doing the same with Gordon.

"Why are you doing this?" squeaked out Summer Gleeson. I pushed her back and cuffed her to the wall, than grabbed Bartholomew's jacket as he tried to slip past me. He was cuffed to the wall a second later.

"Because I was told to. I'm given orders and I follow them. Simple as that." I said quietly my voice lacking in emotion. I grabbed my radio and pushed the button

"They've been locked down." I could hear the smirk in the boss's voice

"Good. Now go take care of the little birdy, he's headed for the security computers." I nodded again though he still couldn't see it and left the cell block to head to the security wing. I heard explosions from the lock on cannon

'_Batman.'_ I thought with a shrug of boredom. The explosions were rocking the corridors, and finally Robin turned a corner, and saw me standing right in the center.

"And who are you? Lock-Up's little helper?" my eyes narrowed and I ran at him. He went of the defensive, I faked a punch, and when he went to defend I went for a slide in and hooked my hands around his ankles.

He fell flat on his face and I stood quickly. He stood up and tried to punch and kick me, but I kept moving backward. I hit a wall and ducked between his legs again and his fist collided into the metal.

I sent a nice kick to his spine that sent him forward into the wall. After a groan of pain he stood again and pulled out something from his belt. I found out a second later it was a cable shooter. I was tied up with no way of escape and I only struggled for a minute before I was dragged along with Robin.

I saw a camera swerve as we passed and I nodded at it. Areas in the walls moved and thin but strong cables shot out, wrapping up Robin. I was dropped to the floor and tried to get up. The cables were squeezing him tightly and he struggled uselessly.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a powder bomb. My radio crackled on

"Drone, use your power." I nodded again at the camera.

As Robin went to grab me once again my body morphed. He took a hazardous step back instead of flesh I was pure metal.

My outfit had changed to metal and my body morphed through the metal cable that had been holding me. I threw back my fist and punched Robin right in the jaw, causing him to fly backward. I started to walk toward his prone form. He must have woken up because his hand twitched and tossed smoke bombs exploded, filling the whole corridor with gas, but I proceeded toward him.

I, however, didn't see him throw small magnet like chips. They connected with my skin and I looked at them. A minute later electricity coursed through me and I yelled out in pain.

My body shifted back to normal and my world blacked out.

**LOCK-UP'S POV**

"NO!" I yelled as I saw the little birdy ripping out wires and Drone, knocked out cold, on the floor next to him. I glared and ran at the Batman again.

**ROBIN'S POV**

I picked up Lyle's lackey and took her with me to the main computer. I placed her gently on the floor and looked to make sure she was still breathing.

I hadn't meant to hit her with so many electro-chips.

It was a shot in the dark.

But she was breathing, so she was still alive.

I sat at the computer chair and started my work.

"Amazing what a little corrupted computer coding will do." I said to myself. I looked up and jumped up to a vent way and kicked it open.

Then came back for the lackey named Drone.

I don't know why I was pulling her along, but something in her eyes told me that she was here against her will, they were dull, glassed over, dead.

I figured it wasn't her choice she was here.

Just like everyone else.

The boat tipped and Drone fell onto me as I hit a wall. I continued to crawl, as I drug Drone behind me. I pushed open vents and called out, but so far nothing. Till I came to the ninth one.

"Commissioner? Mr. Mayor?" I called

"Down here!" I heard back.

I pulled Drone close and jumped down. I placed her against a wall and walked over to the Commissioner

"Hang on, I'll get you out."

**BATMAN'S POV**

I searched around for Bolton on the tilted deck. Finally I found him.

"I was working with you Batman!" he yelled over the rain as he twirled his chain.

"You apprehended the scum of the Earth, and I kept them locked away." He started to advance on me

"I've seen how you treat your prisoners. Forgotten and scared. Without hope or compassion." His glare got worse

"Can it be that you actually care for those creatures? You're just as crazy as they are!" he said as swung the chain at me, I jumped out of the way as he continued to advance.

**ROBIN'S POV**

I had gotten the Commissioner free and he started on the Mayor as I worked on Bartholomew. The cell block had started to fill with water and I had to tie Drone's hands together before putting her on my back.

"Almost got it." I said as I fiddled with it.

"Robin hurry!" said Summer in a panicked tone.

The water came in full force and put us under. I finally got them loose of the cuffs and swam to a place with air. But I panicked when I got there, the ship was almost under.

**BATMAN'S POV**

As the ship started to go under Lyle and I stood on the stern of the ship.

"We could have rid Gotham of the fools at City Hall and the Police Department. We could have made our own order!" he yelled I glared him

"I was born to fight your brand of order!" he started to twirl his chain again

"If that's your decision." I tossed a batarang at his hand and he dropped the chain as his hand probably stung.

He ran at me and pushed me off the back I fell and landed on the rudder and the propellers were dangerously close. I slowly tried to get up still in pain, I had landed on my spine. Bolton dropped onto my back and the rudder tipped with our combined weight.

I tried to pull myself up, but the mud on the rudder was making it impossible. Bolton was pushing down on my neck trying to get my head near the propeller.

"Answer one last question," I said in the struggle.

"Where is Lydia?" I could hear the smugness in his voice

"Her name isn't Lydia anymore. Her name is Drone. That's all she is anymore. An empty emotionless drone." I scowled as I struggled more, and grasped some mud and tossed it into Lyle's face. He let me go, and growled angrily and punched me in the head I blacked for a second than regained myself and started to fight back with one thought in mind

'_Lydia is alive!'_

**ROBIN'S POV**

I climbed up a latter to a chamber door, I couldn't tell which way the door was facing, but I tried anyway

"Stay close, I think this is the way out." I said shifting Drone on my back.

**BATMAN'S POV**

Bolton had be pinned, and he grabbed my cuffs and used them against me.

"We could have been a team." He said as he locked them to my wrists. He got off my back and grabbed my cape and dragged me along.

**LOCK-UP'S POV**

A door by the rudder, used for scuba divers, opened and out popped the little birdy and my prisoners.

I looked closer and saw the frailer of a daughter on Robin's back.

I didn't pay him any mind as I pushed on Batman's body toward the edge. I continued to kick and push till Batman grabbed my ankle and I went over with him.

**ROBIN'S POV**

I handed Drone over to Gordon for him to hold and ran to Batman's aid. But I was too late, Lock-Up and Batman went over the edge and disappeared into the water. Gordon followed me out with Drone cradled in his arms as I looked over the edge.

"Batman?" I called down, suddenly I saw movement in the water and his grappling hook shot out of the water and hooked to the rudder. And clenched onto the end was Batman, and in his other hand was an out cold Bolton that was hand cuffed. I smirked and crossed my arms

"I keep asking him to teach me that trick." He called on the water cruiser and after a couple of minutes of loading everyone in, we went back to shore.

"But where's Lydia Bolton?" I asked Batman as Gordon looked at me, with Drone still cradled in his arms.

"Pull off the mask." He said. Gordon reached up and gently pulled, and out of the gross mask a pale face with a large mop of back hair popped out.

"Lydia is Drone?" Gordon questioned

"I think I should take her back to the Bat Cave. Whatever Lyle did to her, might be reversible." I cleared my throat.

"He turned her into a metal monster." I see it threw him, but he didn't say anything. We dropped the four civilians and the criminal off at the port and then continued to the Bat Cave.

**LYLE'S POV**

I had been put on trial, and would be sent to Arkham, not as a guard but a prisoner.

But that was fine by me.

I was dressed in the uniform for inmates and the minute I walked down the Rouge Gallery the jeers started.

"Hey look guys!" Yelled out the blond clown girl

"The big shots back!" More calls and even the Joker's cackle blended into the mix. The guards and I passed by the stick man Crane.

"Now you shall learn new lessons in fear. Tell me, where is Lydia?" He said with a crazed smile on his face. I glared

"Nothing but an emotionless shell." Was all I said before the guards pushed me into a cell at the end of the hall and they closed the thick metal door behind me.

"They thought they could trap me in a world of lunatics! But I showed them!" I said smiling insanely

"Now I can keep an eye on everyone. They'll never slip past me again."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Recap: **__"They thought they could trap me in a world of lunatics! But I showed them!" I said smiling insanely _

"_Now I can keep an eye on everyone. They'll never slip past me again." _

Thank you so much for the reviews and mostly the PM's. I don't own batman, but I do own Lydia. Please feel free to review and share with anyone who might like the story

Chapter 5

**BATMAN'S POV**

This was impossible.

Her DNA was altered ever so slightly but just enough. I looked over composition of her DNA before, along with the blood Robin found, than her blood now. The alteration was slight, but was slowly growing. It was an increase in chemical than starts to change the body, much like Clay-Face. But instead it's metal instead of clay.

As for the chip, it was imbedded into her skull, connected to the nervous system. It is the exact type of electrode that Jervis Tetch created. However instead of the mind control band, he used a remote control he kept on his belt.

The electrode short circuited when Robin over electrocuted her. It possibly did permanent damage. But we won't know till she wakes up.

So far she was in a coma for over four hours but her brain activity was normal, for the most part.

"Why does she keep twitching?" asked Robin

"Most likely the nerve damage. However her brain is showing major activity every few hours. It's possible that she is dreaming." I explained. "At least I hope she's dreaming."

**LYDIA'S POV**

_I'm three, it's Christmas. _

_I'm eating breakfast with daddy. Mommy comes into the room, with presents. _

"_**Sweetie, it's time to open presents."**__ I smile big. _

_There were only two presents. _

_Unlike most kids my family didn't have much money, so I never got much. But I didn't mind. I had my mommy and my daddy. I climbed into daddies lap, and he pulled the bigger box toward us. He kissed the back of my head as I ripped open the paper, and pulled the lid of the box. _

_Inside was my new best friend. _

_I squealed as daddy pulled out a stuffed bunny with patch work on it. Mommy smiled and hugged daddy around the shoulders. _

"_**I'm so happy you love it, Lydi Bug." **__I remember that's what daddy used to call me. Mommy pulled the smaller box closer. Before I could open it, there was a knock at the door. I looked up at daddy as he handed me to mommy. Mommy, collected my last present, and walked quickly upstairs and hid me in the closet in their room. She closed the door and walked out. I heard daddy yelling, and mommy screaming. _

_I heard a thump and more of mommy screaming. After ten minutes, I pushed the door, and crawled out, I moved slowly down the stairs. _

_Daddy was laying on the floor. _

_And mommy was gone._

_Now I'm four. _

_Mommy still hasn't been found. And daddy has been running himself ragged trying to find her. He couldn't and that's what made him so angry. _

_Later on that's how I tried to justify it. _

_I was upset about not finding mommy too, and daddy didn't mean to. He smacked me, and I fell over smacking my head off a chair. My head was black and blue and I was dizzy for the rest of the day. _

_Sadly I didn't know that was the beginning of everything. _

**BATMAN'S POV**

A tear ran down Lydia's face.

At the same time there was a spike in her brain activity. Something was going on in her mind. Not to mention she had major injuries that her controlled body couldn't feel. Only making them worse.

I only had one choice, I needed the one person who knew about the electrode. Jervis Tetch.

LATER!

She laid on an infirmary gurney in Arkham Asylum. The guards forced Jervis into the room, he was angry. "Why have I been forced from my cell in the middle of the night?" He yelled. Then he saw Robin and I. He was shaking in fear now. "What does the Jabberwocky want with this poor Hatter?" he quivered out. "Your technology was stolen, and was used on this girl." I said pointing to the hospital bed. His eyes shifted to the girl and stared. I snapped my fingers and his head snapped back to me. "What happened?" he asked "Her nerves were shot from your chip. She's been in a coma for almost five hours. I want to know if her mind is gone." He was un-cuffed, and instantly got to work. He demanded equipment and I made sure he got it.

"Well the good news is, that this women has amazing brain cells. Her mind is still intacted, but slightly unraveled." I raised my eye brow. "What do you mean?" Jervis looked up but slightly disgruntled "Her mind is put together, but there are old signs of mental strain, and new strain. She will most likely go through mental traumas if or when she wakes up." I nodded "Thank you." He was escorted out of the room and I turned to Doctor Bartholomew. "I'd like to keep her here, for observation." He nodded "Of course Batman." He turned and I quickly, and quietly, left.

**End of Chapter 5 TBC**

**Hope you liked it, even though it was short. **


	7. Announcement

I am so sorry guys. I will be uploading the new chapter soon...but inspiration is a bitch...and so is life. Not to mention I'll be starting my freshman year tomorrow and I'm wigging out. But I will get this next chapter done. I swear. Thank you for your patience. And again I am so sorry!


	8. Chapter 6

I am so sorry I haven't worked on this is a while…I'm not dead though so YAY!

Things have been hectic and they demanded my attention more than this. Not an excuse though. Now…my birthday was a while ago so I thought that as a late birthday present to you, I would give you another chapter!

**BTW:** I have a poll up on my profile for anyone who would like to participate that would be awesome.

NOW!

To thank all the people who have reviewed:

**Not James Gordon**: Your right he does suck. I'm not too sure what will stop the inmates from causing more trouble…but I'm thinking things will sorta go back to…as normal as they can for insane people.

**Fox the Writer**: As I was saying in our many private messages, thank you for the criticism and I hope I do it justice.

**Starcrier**: Same to you! I will try to do your thoughts justice and thank you so much for the help.

And to my first reviewer ever!

**Microbiology Major**: Thank you so much for being the first to review, and thank you for your help.

And thank you to all of you who did not review but who did read and favorite/put on alert:

**Dragonknight4000**

**Mushierooms**

**NightmareOnElmStreetFan**

**Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft**

**Quincygirl93**

**and **

**Nicsnort**

**And love for all the ones I haven't mentioned...cause my e-mail was down, and internet was not working. **

Disclaimer is in the first chapter

And now, onto the recap!

_Recap: __"Her mind is put together, but there are old signs of mental strain, and new strain. She will most likely go through mental traumas if or when she wakes up." I nodded "Thank you." He was escorted out of the room and I turned to Doctor Bartholomew. "I'd like to keep her here, for observation." He nodded "Of course Batman." He turned and I quickly, and quietly, left._

**Chapter 6**

The next two weeks were hell for everyone.

Even Lydia though she was unconscious.

The minute Lydia had been put in the medical wing of the asylum all the super criminals' actions stopped. And it scared everyone in Gotham. For the next two weeks Batman would be doing nothing but catching petty thieves.

But that's what he was doing. Lyle however was in for major hell.

It started the day after Lydia was put into the medical wing. Specifically breakfast.

**DAY 1**

"So Jervis, why were you dragged out of your cell in the middle of the night?" asked Harley. Jervis swallowed down what passed for breakfast at the asylum.

"Hm? Oh! I was grabbed by awful bandersnatches last night only to be dragged into the medical wing to help a girl who was affected by one of my cards. Batman was there. He practically begged me to help the poor thing!" Jervis bragged. It wasn't true…Batman had ordered to see if the young things mind was gone…but none of them knew that.

"Really! There's a new girl!" squealed out Harley. The other rouges at the table were now paying large amounts of attention to the Hatter.

"What this dame look like?" asked Scarface as the Ventriloquist took a drink of his small carton of apple juice.

"Well, she was small, dainty almost. She had short black hair. It looked matted but one was in a pigtail. When I was looking for a sign of awareness in her eyes…she had the most beautiful blue eyes. She was extremely pale, and her lips were red and pouty." Explained Hatter as he thought back to the raven haired beauty.

If a puppet could lose pigment he would have as he quickly looked over to the blond haired clown brat.

"Don't that sound like Bolton's kid?" Harley went pale as soon as she thought about it. It did sound a lot like Lydia from the pale skin to the blue eyes to the short black hair.

"I'm not sure entirely what happened to the poor girl but she looked battered and beaten, not to mention in a coma." Harley reached across the table and grabbed his collar pulling him into an awkward stand and started to shake the poor Hatter.

"Come Jerivis, anything! Tell us anything you can think of!" the 25 year old may not look it but she was strong. So as Hatter was being flopped around like a ragdoll the Scarecrow was led in for breakfast with a very perturbed look on his face. Jonathan sat down in between Harley and Jervis as she tossed him around.  
"Harley, do stop shaking him…he might get sick." Harley stopped and took in the good doctors words.

"But Jonny! We got a problem!" Jonathan looked up quickly

"What?"

"Lydia is in the medical ward!" Harley screamed out. Some guards yelled at her to cool it or she was going back to her cell, so she sat down quickly.

Jonathan gripped the table tightly.

"What?" He looked to his blond haired wonderland loving friend for confirmation and all he did was nod.

Jonathan gulped.

"What he said makes sense now." Jonathan said quietly

Harley chocked down some…egg (we think.) than looked to the fear loving doctor.  
"Whadya mean?" she questioned

"As Bolton passed by my cell, I inquired about Lydia…all he said was she's a shell." Harley growled. Then her growl turned to a snarl as she spotted someone by the door and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey look guys…it's him." The men at the table…even Scarface (though his head did a total 180.) turned and their eyes narrowed as Lyle Bolton ex-head of security and resident child beater and asshole came into the cafeteria. The small group of inmates leaned over to other tables and started to whisper about Bolton.

Two-face got an odd look on his face as he heard of the injustice the man bestowed to his daughter.

Ivy hated men in general but when she heard of what Lyle did, the hatred escaladed to full blown fury.

The Penguin sneered at the man, for he thought all men should be gentlemanly.

The Joker, even the Joker thought it was a bit sick to hit on a kid repeatedly just cause of some anger (though anyone who heard his thoughts would call him a hypocrite.)

And just like that the whole room was against Bolton.

Many of the rouges gathered closer to hear the Mad Hatters story of how he was dragged from his cell to help the poor girl.

"-And Batman said that Bolton stole one of my electrodes to control the poor thingl!" Ivy scoffed

"Couldn't even do it himself, had to steal from one of us to control a female…typical."

"He didn't even give her a 50-50 shot." Growled out Two-face as he flipped his coin, each time it landed on the scratched up side.

"And she was such a sweet kid, at the hearing for Bolton…little timid and scared. And now that I think about it, at the hearing Lyle went coo-coo, and he ripped her sleeve…her whole arm was purple…and her face was scratched up and bruised in areas." Jonathan nodded as Harley told everyone.

"She was very kind." Said Jonathan

"A real down to Earth dame." Agreed Scar-face. The other rouges that hadn't met her while she was conscious were now full of curiosity…

'_What was this girl like?'_ they all thought in sync.

**xXx**

**Later**

They were put into their cells earlier than usual because a fight broke out at another table.

But Jervis was taken from his cell once again to check on the poor girl. She had been cleaned up and bandages were all over her, her one wrist was in a cast and one of her legs was heavily bandaged. Her heart rate was still normal so that was good.

He looked over the monitors that were keeping track of her brain activity, those were normal as well which was good. It meant she was having a peaceful slumber. Hatter gripped at the bars around the bed till his hands were white.

From what his fear loving friend had told him this girl was a sweet one. How could someone so sweet be beaten like this? What had she done to deserve it? Then again…Bolton was a tyrant, he had been hit once or twice by him, Bolton didn't need a reason.

Another thought on his mind was…how such an evil man could have such a kind hearted and beautiful daughter. Then again he didn't really know if she was sweet and kind…but she looked like she was, and like he was told she was a kind women. He shrugged and continued with looking her over, when he found nothing wrong he was collected by the guards and dumped back in his cell.

"Well?" inquired Harley

"Is she okay?" asked the Ventriloquist.

"As far as I could tell she's fine." Each rouge breathed their own sigh of relief.

And they all agreed on something, that they were going to make Bolton's life here a living hell.

**xXx**

All through the day, any chance the rouges got, they made sure Lyle was having a cruddy time. During rec room time Harley had been poking at him and throwing things at him. He lashed back and smacked her.

Her cry of pain was heard across the rec room and the Joker went nuts. He hated when anyone but him was beating on her. He stabbed Lyle in the bicep and both the men got into a scrap on the floor.

It was quickly broken up, and Lyle and Harley were taken to the med wing. Although Lyle was kept far away from Lydia. And Joker was lugged away to isolation. After Lyle was patched up he too was lugged away to isolation.

Harley was given a cold compress and was left alone. She got out of bed, the compress pressed to her face and searched for Lydia. When the blond found the raven haired girl, tears welled up in her eyes. She was stitched up, bandaged and had tubes poking out of her where they needed to be for sustenance.

"Jeez that guy sure can hit…how'd you last so long?" Harley asked the comatose girl as she sat down. Harley chuckled weakly.

"I really hope you wake up soon. It's not every day I find someone who will talk to me like I'm human." Harley than sighed in defeat when she got nothing from the girl, not a twitch, not even her heart monitor spiked.

Harley hugged the pale girl than snuck back to where she was supposed to be.

**DAY 9 (I'm skipping a couple of days…just know that a lot of the Rouges and Bolton spent loads of time in isolation.)**

**Lydia's POV**

_My life flashes before my eyes_

_**Five Years Old**_

_I asked daddy for my birthday to bring mommy back and he smacked me than punched my repeatedly in different places. And I begged for it to end._

_**Six Years Old**_

_I stay in my room and away from daddy, I get up really early on school days, but somehow he always catches me. He always does. _

_**Seven Years Old**_

_One of my teachers saw one of my bruises and sent me to the nurse. I had to repeatedly lie to the adults that only wanted to help me, I cried the entire time because I wanted to tell them, but without my daddy…I would be alone._

_**Eight Years Old**_

_I spend a lot of time in the nurse's office. And I'm being made fun of. Being called a super klutz and getting pushed around…only to hurt myself more. I started to cry all the time now…Nowhere was safe._

_**Nine Years Old**_

_I sat in my room and looked over an old photo album. It was from when I was born. My first birthday mommy and daddy both looked so tired but still smiled to the camera for the picture. _

_My second birthday my smiling face peered up at me, and I smiled slightly at my cake and icing covered face._

_My third birthday, mommy and daddy had saved money and had taken me to the zoo. I really loved the lizards. They were so cool._

_**Ten-Eleven-Twelve-& Thirteen Years Old**_

_They were nothing but a blur and a lot of blank thoughts…I couldn't remember anything. Why couldn't I remember anything…why…Why…WHY!_

**Jervis's POV**

It was dinner time on day 3 of the Lydia child being here.

I was looking forward to dinner, for some reason. I had sat down with my tray, when a guard came running in, and talked to another guard. That guard quickly ran over to our table and pulled me up

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yelled Harley

"Whadya think you're doing!" The guard stopped for a second.

"Lydia's acting up." Ventriloquist and Harley's eyes widened. The guard dragged me away, and pushed me into the medical ward.

I took one look at Lydia, and knew she was in trouble. Her brain waves were off the charts. Whatever she was thinking of was causing her a lot of distress.

Her skin was cold and clammy. And she kept jerking around, which was causing her wounds to open.

A male nurse wiped her forehead and fixed her wounds after he strapped her down, they wouldn't let me near female nurses, I rolled my eyes at the thought.

None of them really interested me. None of them were Alice.

I was snapped out of my dark thought as Lydia clutches onto the sleeve of my jumpsuit. I jumped a bit then looked directly at Lydia's face. She showed signs of distress but not of waking up.

Then she spoke.

It was small, breathy, and it was more of a whimper.

But her voice was beautiful.

"Daddy, please…" she begged at nothing. I moved her hand from my sleeve into my own and she clutched tighter.

"No! I won't do it again daddy, please! Stop! Stop! STOP!" she kept screaming. She must be dreaming of memories.

Memories of her beatings.

Tears fell down her pale cheeks, and she started to whimper like she was in a great deal of pain.

One of the doctors came into the room, probably from hearing the screaming. A guard came in a pulled me away.

The minute my hand left hers she started to scream and trash around. The doctor sedated her, and with all her movement it didn't take long for it to work into her blood stream.

She stopped moving, but the tortured look on her face did not leave.

"Let him go," said another doctor behind the guard. The guard turned, it was Doctor LeLand.

"He's obviously helping in some way, let him go." The guard slowly released me and LeLand made a shooing motion toward Lydia. I looked uncertain then slowly moved back to the girl, I sat in a chair by her bed and slowly moved my hand to be resting on top of hers.

The pained look on her face left and it seemed like she was in a calm sleep.

"Doctor LeLand, you can't be thinking on leaving him here with the girl do you?" questioned the doctor, Doctor Long if I remember correctly.

"Yeah Doctor Long that is exactly what I'm thinking. He needs to be close to make sure she doesn't go into another psychotic episode like a few minute ago, it could cause to much mental stress and then she would be in here permanently."

Doctor Long growled quietly than nodded.

"Fine." He growled out,

"But he will be cuffed to the chair." Growled Doctor Long before he left the room.

"That's perfectly fine." Doctor LeLand called out. The guard cuffed my feet to the chair and left.

"Why would you do that?" I quietly questioned Doctor LeLand. She smiled at me and placed her hand lightly on my shoulder,

"Because I trust you. And Lydia may not be able to say it, but she subconsciously trusts you too." I blushed slightly and looked down my nose. LeLand giggled

"I trust you to be around a women." Was what LeLand said before she left.

**Day 12 (Hatter is still living in the medical wing, and Bolton is…like permanently in isolation)**

**Jonathan's POV**

It was now day three…I hadn't seen Hatter in three days. I'd never admit to it, but I was getting worried.

The doors opened for lunch…but I wouldn't eat. A guard was trying to force me to eat today, but I bluntly refused.

"Not until I see Lydia." I muttered. The guard didn't hear what I had said and still tried to shove food in my face. I slapped his hand away and the food went flying. It hit the ground and the guard slammed his fist into my gut.

I keeled over in pain and another guard came over, they grabbed my arms and dragged me out the doors.

I was tossed into the infirmary and another guard in the infirmary moved me to a bed. The doctors came in and the guard told them how I hadn't been eating. The hooked up tubes to me, then turned to leave.

"Tell me where is Hatter?" I asked. Doctor Long rolled his eyes, he was the idiot who took an old doctors job. I rather liked that man…had wonderful fears.

"The hat freak is with the coma patient." He explained…rather sourly and I perked up at the information. Jervis was with Lydia all this time.

"Would you like to see him?" questioned Doctor LeLand as she walked into the curtained area. Long stepped in front of her.

"First Hatter, now Scarecrow?" He questioned

"What are you pulling here Joan?" Doctor LeLand smiled at the question.

"I think that maybe, just maybe this women is the key to Jervis and Scarecrows problems."

"What?" Long questioned…totally confused. And I started to laugh.

"You think a women would stop us from being super criminals?" I questioned while laughing loudly. LeLand put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Yes I do. You yourself after Bolton's meeting said you had met a nice women who made you feel human. I think she might be the key to help you reclaim your sanity." I discreetly rolled my eyes at the explanation. There was no way I would ever stop. Not even for a women who made me feel.

"Move him into Lydia's room." Ordered LeLand. Long started to protest but LeLand held up her hand and the guard started to push my bed and the equipment attached to me.

I was placed next to Lydia and I nodded to Hatter who was on the other side of her.

It was the first time I had seen her in months. Most of the bruises I had heard about were almost gone, and her body was still covered in bandages.

Hatter was holding her hand and when I question him, he said he had to or else she'd go into another fit.

I didn't know what he meant by 'Another Fit' but I let it be. I fell asleep a few minutes later, now that most of my worries were resolved.


End file.
